


Work

by thegreatgayjatsby



Series: Kingbury Modern AU [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: "Sam trying to get his work done, typing away on his laptop and George needs constant attention so he pushes his screen closed multiple times with a pout on his face / poor Sammy getting annoyed because yelling at George just makes him laugh more. like it’s impossible for him to take Sammy seriously he just wants to pinch his cheeks when his face gets red."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This series is based off of a set of modern au kingbury headcanons @monsieurlefayette posted on tumblr. The series is dedicated to @monsieurlefayette, @ask-king-george-iii and @ask-sam-seabury.

“Sam.”

Samuel steadfastly typed away on his laptop, the computer balanced upon his knees, ignoring George.

“Sammy.”

The bishop hit enter with an air of finality and continued to review the proposal for an allocation of church funds for a bible camp. This really needed to get done, and he’d already put it off a few nights in a row. He disliked having to rush himself, and having to do so had put him in an irritated mood.

“ _Saaaaammy_.”

A perfectly manicured nail clicked quietly on the lid of his laptop, which began to swing very slowly closed. Sam blocked this transgression with his hand, not even sparing George a glance. He knew the Englishman was pouting, and he also knew that he couldn’t resist those pretty blue eyes when they looked so sad.

He returned to his work, shoving his laptop screen back into proper position. George made a snooty little sound, high and nasally, to express his distaste. Samuel breathed in slowly, praying for patience, and saved his document just in case. Several uneventful minutes passed, and Sam got a good few pages in before his screen began to inch shut again.

The bishop’s brows furrowed a little, and he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He’d come home from work, had leftover Chinese takeout with George, than clearly told the other that he needed to concentrate on this. But, it was fine. He could handle George. He pushed his laptop back open.

George clam-shelled it immediately. He was perched on the ottoman, between Sam’s legs, a frown drawn up across his face. Samuel looked up at him and winced at how terribly pathetic the other looked. “George. Stop. I’m working.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.

A sly grin bloomed on George’s lips. Sam wanted to bang his head against the wall. Giving in and interacting with his boyfriend had guaranteed defeat. He clicked save again. He pressed his screen up nonetheless, and tried to return himself to his work. George _giggled_. The urge to hit his head against something solid intensified.

“ _Sammy_ ~” George purred, walking his fingers up the inseam of Samuel’s sweatpants. “Can’t you do that later?”

Sam took a slow breath. “George. I need to get this done, now. It’s got to be in by midnight.” A brief glance at the time confirmed he had less than an hour. “I promise I’ll pay attention to you as soon as it’s done.”

The bishop was rather proud of how calm and absolute his voice sounded. George gnawed on his bottom lip with great exaggeration, inclining his head so he could look up a Samuel through his eyelashes. Sam turned his eyes back to his laptop and typed out a quick note on the document.

George’s hand grazed higher up his thigh, nails catching on the fabric of Samuel’s sweatpants. He blinked once, feeling his resolve steadily crumbling. His fingers banged out another little note as quickly as he could type. George’s hand slid higher yet, and Samuel ground his teeth, shoving aside the delicious feeling of George toying with worn cotton on his sensitive skin.

He managed to get in another note, and had just saved the document, when George promptly clicked the lid shut. Sam wrenched his fingers away when he saw the lid coming, head snapping up to glare at his insufferable boyfriend. His scowl was met with an innocent, entirely too-sweet look.

George fluttered his eyelashes. Sam swallowed. George’s fingers traced along the v of where Sam’s thigh met his hip, and he sank back into the couch, throat dry. A feral grin alighted on George’s face, and Sam found his laptop promptly being removed, its place in his lap immediately occupied by George instead.

“George,” He began, even as he settled his hands on the hollows of George’s hips, heat curling in his stomach. “I have work to do.”

The taller of them settled deeper into Sam’s lap, rolling his hips _just so_ , before leaning in to murmur along the curve of Sam’s ear, “You can do it later. It’s me time, now.”

Sam groaned in a mix of arousal and frustration. He was torn between tossing George from his lap and hauling him into a kiss. A brief second of debate led him to choose the second option. George melted atop him, hands cupping his cheeks as he kissed back wantonly.

“Fuck,” Sam hissed softly, one hand running up George’s back to embed his fingers in the feathery hair at the nape of George’s neck. “You’re a devil.”

“I knew you’d come around, darling~” George nibbled a set of little marks along Sam’s jawline, then sat up and pinched one of his cheeks gently. “Work is so _boring_.”

Sam scowled. George kissed him again.

Maybe he was right. Work could wait.


End file.
